Houston 3
Houston is a fictional character in the vehicular-action series, ''Vigilante 8''. Overview OMAR not only specializes in oil, but also in cybernetics. Houston 3 was the latest biobot created in 1974, and was the third cyborg produced by the company. The first two were failures, but Houston was deemed a success. She was once a normal woman named Tanyah, and was most likely kidnapped by OMAR for their program. After her alteration, she was presumably placed with the Coyote auto gang to keep an eye on Sid Burn and his activities. As the Vigilantes began to push back the Coyotes, Houston started to question her programming, as well as develop feelings for the Vigilante leader, Convoy. In ''V8: 2nd Offense'', Houston struggles to have a normal life. Although Convoy was as supportive as possible, she was still plagued by nightmares and suffered from amnesia. Within her dreams, she saw giant buildings of glass as she looked through the eyes of a person made of metal. She saw an old man and an Asian woman gearing up for a big offensive. As the trio traveled through a bright light, Houston opens her eyes as three cars appear out of nowhere. They blow the truck that she and Convoy were in over a cliff, but Houston survives. After getting back on solid ground, Houston meets up with John Torque and tells him that Convoy was killed, but has a plan to bring him back. She deduced that the attackers had some kind of time-traveling device and needed to use one. Thanks to the OMAR cyborg implants that she still had in her body, she was linked to the mind of Dallas 13 and watched his movements as he proceeded with his plans. Endings In her V8 ending, Houston 3's vehicle is seen parked outside of an outhouse. Inside, she is able to rid herself of the mind control armband. It then shows that she was able to make contact with the Vigilante leader, Convoy, and starts a new life with him as she rides off into the distance in his truck. In her V8: 2nd Offense ''ending, Houston destroys Dallas 13, takes his time-traveling device, and sets it back to the time of Convoy's death. This time, however, knowing the event that is about to occur, Houston turns Convoy's truck around. Facing the attackers, she brings out two machine guns, successfully fending off their attackers. Due to Houston being DLC, she does not have a Quest in ''Vigilante 8: Arcade. Vehicles & Statistics In V8, Houston 3 drives a yellow 1975 Palomino, a car that featured all-around stats, with added emphasis on speed. In V8: 2nd Offense, ''she drove the Samson Tow Truck, a vehicle with good acceleration and standard armor. In ''Vigilante 8: Arcade, Houston drives the Towmaster, which is very similar in design to the Samson Tow Truck, aside from the paint job. It also has all-around decent stats. Special Weapons In V8, Houston 3's Special Weapon was the Death Ray 3A-X, a laser beam turret that dealt significant damage upon contact. It is very similar to Y the Alien's Special Weapon. In V8: 2nd Offense, Houston's Special Weapon was the Tow Twister, a tow cable that grabbed cars and dragged them as far as the Samson took them, causing more damage the stronger the pull. Every so often, the opponent will be thrown a large distance at the end of the Special's duration.﻿ In V8: Arcade, Houston's Special Weapon is the Tow Hook, which is similar to the Tow Twister except that it only grabs the opponent and flips them in front of you, causing decent damage. Trivia *Since Vigilante 8: Arcade is technically a remake of Vigilante 8, it is strange that Houston is not regarded as "Houston 3," and does not have the same vehicle or appearance as that of her original counterpart. *In Vigilante 8: Arcade, Houston is only available as a DLC character, which may be the reason she takes on her V8: 2nd Offense personality. *In Vigilante 8: Arcade, Houston is aligned as a Drifter. *In the Japanese version of 2nd Offense, Houston's vehicle is called the Samson Wrecker (サムソンレッカー), rather than the Samson Tow Truck (サムソントートラック). Quotes ''Vigilante 8: *"''I may be half human, but I'm all woman." *"Death ray!" *"Feel the steel." *"You may hurt the machine, but you're just making the lady mad!" *"Program complete, baby. Why am I doing this?" ''2nd Offense: *"''I ain't no half human. I'm all woman!" *"Oil and lube, coming up!"''' *"You ain't no one." *"I got the hook-up!" *"Talk to the hand." *"How do you like that for an overhaul?" *"Sorry, sister. Tow-away zone." *"Don't you be touching my tools again!" *"There ain't no end to this nightmare?" *"You just working on my nerves." *"Now you're making the lady real mad!" ''Arcade'': *"I was half-human, but now I'm all woman." *"Hook 'em up!" *"I aint takin' nothin' from nobody, got it?" *"Ahh! ''(Cough)" *"''Ahhhhh!" *"Ah! It hurts!" *"Anybody want a tow? Houston style." *"Howdy!" *"Texas justice!" Category:Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:List of Vigilante 8 Characters Category:List of Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Characters Category:Content Category:List of Vigilante 8: Arcade Characters Category:Downloadable Content